


Gilbert Comes to Grief and Gratification in an Affair of Anne’s Honor

by Cellardoor26



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Famous Roof Scene from the Books, JK I looked up diagrams, Slight Spoilers for Season 3, Title comes from the book's title chapter, What even if a Ridgepole?, this show owns my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellardoor26/pseuds/Cellardoor26
Summary: “Daring was the fashionable amusement among the Avonlea small fry just then. It had begun among the boys, but soon spread to the girls, and all the silly things that were done in Avonlea that summer because the doers thereof were "dared" to do them would fill a book by themselves.” - Anne of Green Gables, Chapter 23AU where we get our “Anne’s dared to walk on the roof” but not in any way you’d expect.Takes place between season 2 and 3, with slight spoilers for Season 3.





	Gilbert Comes to Grief and Gratification in an Affair of Anne’s Honor

It was lunch time at Avonlea School. Winter was making its presence known, with heavy snowfalls and cold winds. But autumn was still in the air, giving a strong sun that melted the snow, creating large puddles and slick ice to the unwary. 

While this weather called for warm fires and engaging with the outside by gazing through window, nearly all children were outside for lunch, as there was mischief in the air. Diana had returned from Charlottesville with a thrilling new game her cousins had taught her - the art of daring. 

To the surprise of no adults it had spread like wildfire throughout the school, with wild and unpredictable behavior cropping up in the most unlikely of places. After the second frog was found in her schoolhouse Ms. Stacey made one of her few yet iron-clad edicts; no dares inside. 

Thus the girls were giggling in a circle outside, rubbing their hands and stomping their feet as they thought of dares to give one another. Anne was bouncing, hardly able to contain herself as she waited for her turn to declare her most delectable dare yet. Unfortunately it was still Ruby’s turn, and she was having some difficulty formulating her next dare. Even more unfortunately for the group, Josie was to go after Ruby, and her already thin patience was waning. 

“Ruby, if you’re going to take this long to decide you might as well give up your turn. It’s no use standing outside while we wait for your brain to work.” Ruby’s face fell, and her chin threatened to wobble, one of the trademark indicators that a classic Ruby weeping was on the horizon. Anne, who was able to ignore most Josie comments when they were aimed at herself, was unable to muster the restraint when it came to others.

“How is Ruby supposed to come up with her dare if you keep interrupting her?” Anne burst out. 

“I’m just having the most difficult time thinking of a dare that will outdo Diana’s from this morning!” Ruby cried out. Most girls nodded at this statement, save Josie, who was annoyed that Anne would think to lecture her. Thus Josie continued in her tone and meter. 

“It seems your imagination has run out of steam. I’ll go instead.” Ruby’s soft “Okay.” was lost in Anne’s retort, 

“That’s NOT FAIR!” Anne shout was loud enough that several of the boys near turned to listen. Gilbert, the only student still inside, books spread around him, rose from his desk and looked out a window.

“Oh is everything fair to you Anne? So brave and honorable? Since you’re so brave I _ dare _ you to walk the ridgepole of the school roof.” No sooner were the words out of Josie’s mouth than a look of surprise lit her face, as though she hadn’t been expecting those words to depart her lips. All the girls in the circle wore similar expressions. 

“Oh Anne you can’t!” Ruby exclaimed, tears coursing down her cheeks, more in fear for Anne than humiliation at Josie’s words. 

“It’s too dangerous Anne! You could die!” Diana added, fear stealing over her heart, for she knew how stubborn Anne could be. Even the boys looked a bit uneasy, still listening from Anne’s outburst. 

However, a steely expression had come over Anne’s face, and with stilted movements she walked towards the building. Due to the weather, one of the boys had to use a ladder and knock off any icicles or snow that had built up on the roof. Billy, who was supposed to return the ladder back into the storage room when he was finished, had instead left it on the ground. Anne leaned down and lifted the ladder, straining to get it to sit properly against the school. 

Ignoring the girls telling her not to, and the boys jeering that she would surely fall, Anne took a huge breath and put her foot on the ladder. It was at this moment someone grabbed her arm and pulled her two steps away. 

Anne turned around, somewhat expecting Ms Stacey (though she’d left for home on an urgent errand), or perhaps Diana, and was totally unprepared for Gilbert. He was gazing at her most intensely, his grip unyielding, looking furious.

“Are you crazy?!” Gilbert exclaimed, raising Anne’s hackles and lighting her anger with such gusto she didn’t notice the fear in his voice. 

“How dare you! Of course I’m not crazy!” Anne retorted, yanking her arm to remove his grip. “But my very honor demands I walk the school’s ridgepole.” Anne’s words did nothing to sooth Gilbert’s emotions, though he let go of Anne’s arm. 

“That is insane. You don’t have to do anything. Especially from the foolish words of Josie Pye.” A large gasp could be heard from the circle of girls; neither Gilbert nor Anne noticed. 

“Nothing I do is insane Gilbert Blythe. You needn’t worry about me. Besides, it’s not that dangerous.”

“Not that dangerous?” Gilbert repeated, his expression one of disbelief. “This roof is a 30 foot drop, at best! That doesn’t concern you?”  
  
“I have particularly fine balance; I’ve walked the Cuthbert's chicken coop’s roof many a time.” 

Gilbert peered intently at Anne, hand ruffling his hair in exasperation. He watched her look up at his hair, linger for a moment, before returning to his eyes with a resolute expression. When he realized she had every intention of climbing on the roof Gilbert changed tactics. 

“Fine, if it’s not that dangerous I’ll do it instead.”

“What?!” Anne exclaimed, completely unprepared for this tactic, “Gilbert, you can’t!”

“Why can’t I?” He asked. Anne gazed up at him, she wanted to explain it was too dangerous for him to do on her behalf, but knew Gilbert’s rhetoric skills would twist her words. Next she thought to tell him they weren’t close enough for him to do such a thing for her, but her ire had cooled enough that she felt the lies in such a statement; helping Mary as she prepared for, gave birth to, and then began to raise Delphene had lead to a level of familiarity with Gilbert that could be glossed over with others but not between them. 

Instead Anne was left with a feeling of unease. All her life she’d made the grand gestures and great acts for her friends; to prove her devotion and love and strength of their bond. Anne had no idea how to behave when someone offered her the same. Her prodigious vernacular failed her on the onslaught of all her swirling thoughts, and Anne gave no response, simply gazing up at him, emotions more plain on her face than the thoughts in her head. Gilbert’s eyes widened as he read the look she was so clearly giving him, and without meaning to a smile began to form. 

They might have stayed that way until Ms. Stacey returned if Billy hadn’t interrupted them. 

“Hey Gilbert, are you going on the roof or is the orphan doing it?” Billy called out, and the moment was broken. 

Gilbert’s jaw tightened, and he moved towards the ladder without looking at Anne again, as though they hadn’t just experienced the most transcendent moment she’d ever undergone in her life. 

Everyone ran up as Gilbert climbed the ladder, making his way towards the roof. The girls huddled around Ruby. She looked up in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks, no doubt in great worry for her love. However Diana made her way over to Anne, who hadn’t moved from her spot since Gilbert had pulled her away from the ladder. 

In no time Gilbert had reached the top, and without a moment’s hesitation he stepped onto the roof, planting his feet in a way that anyone who spent time on a boat would understand, but was mystifying to the Avonlea School population. Anne couldn’t tell if her heart had stopped, or if it had sped up so fast she couldn’t feel it. She grabbed Diana’s hand and held it tightly to her chest, her lips moving in an inaudible prayer. 

Gilbert’s careful tread led him to the highest edge of the roof, and everyone watched open-mouthed as he lifted one foot, then the other; first to balance on the ridgepole, and then cautiously, calmly to walk across. A collective breath was shared as Gilbert made his way to the edge of the roof. It was the moment of truth, could he turn around and walk the other way without slipping? Ruby leaned on Josie and Jane, swearing she would faint, while Anne clutched Diana’s hand with such white knuckled strength Diana felt as much worry as she had for Gilbert for Anne. There was a collective sigh of relief when Gilbert expertly turned on the ridgepole, now returning the way he’d come; and an even greater excited buzz permeating both groups as Gilbert finished his walk and used his same unrecognizable gait to return to the ladder and make his way down. 

Once he feet reached the ground he was surrounded by the boys, with hugs and hollering while the girls cheered. Anne let go of Diana’s hand, pushing her way to Gilbert, her limbs feeling wobbly and tight; as if she’d been the one forced to walk the ridgepole. She felt a desperate need to speak to Gilbert, though she had no idea what she’d say. There was talk of someone else being dared to go up in the boy’s group when an authoritative voice cut through the good cheer. 

“Gilbert Blythe!” Ms. Stacey yelled, chest heaving and clothes in disarray; it was clear she had just run quite a ways. Instantly the group parted so that Gilbert could be seen, and silence reigned. “What on earth were you just doing out on the roof? And why aren’t you wearing your coat? Don’t think I didn’t see you from out on the path.” Anne, who had only just made her way to Gilbert spent a scant moment wondering why indeed Gilbert wasn’t wearing his coat before speaking up;  
  
“It was my fault Ms. Stacey! I was dared to go on the roof and Gilbert went in my place.” Anne explained. Instead of mollifying Ms. Stacey, she was fit to be tied. 

“Then not only are you at fault for your stubbornness, but Gilbert, whom I left in charge, chose to continue this foolishness instead of dealing with it properly. You will both stay after school and clean the schoolhouse for the next two weeks. Everyone else will come back inside at once. And if I ever see another dare within 500 yards of the school grounds that person will be expelled.” This pronouncement led to a shocked silence, and everyone turned to go inside with nary a word. 

Without a thought Anne grabbed Gilbert’s arm, not wanting to be separated from him quite yet. Gilbert turned to Anne, waiting to see what she wanted to say, or if she’d gaze at him the same way as before. But Anne didn’t speak, and her eye line stayed fixed to his arm, her mind preoccupied with his coat-less attire. At last Gilbert spoke, 

“We better get back inside.” And he pulled away from her grasp. 

Anne knew she should be desperately worried for Ruby, and how Ruby was fairing in a world where Gilbert had walked on the roof for Anne and didn’t look in her direction once. And she was certain Ms. Stacey was very cross with her, which should have wounded Anne to her very core, giving her an aching sadness that no penance could absolve. 

But instead Anne could only latch onto the fact that Gilbert hadn’t been wearing a coat. And while her mind usually rushed to give her countless opinions and ideas when questions were posed, only one thought was in her mind; perhaps Gilbert was so worried for her safety he’d run outside without his coat on? That he put her well-being above his own?

The thought was ludicrous of course. 

And yet as her mind turned to it again and again, instead of focusing on any of her lessons (or expected emotional turmoil). It did have a sense of poetic truth to it.

And when she wished Diana a pleasant walk home and counted another day down until they would be bitterly parted, cast into the winds of fate; her mind returned- not to Gilbert walking on the ridgepole, which would have made complete sense - but the moment before, when she’d been looking into his eyes and it was like a veil was lifted from her heart.

And while Anne washed the blackboard and swept the floors (and Gilbert chopped firewood and straightened the books) her prodigious memory turned over countless romance novels that seemed to fill her with the emotions that today had given her. Perhaps it wasn’t just that Gilbert held her in high regard, but she might view him in the same way? These thoughts held such excitement and scope for her imagination for once Anne wished there were more chores in the schoolroom to attend to, for too quickly they were finished and bundling up for the walk back. 

Should she ask Gilbert to walk with her? Would it count if they’d already walked together countless times? Would it mean anything? Was her mind moving far too fast, as Marilla loved to chastise, and she was imagining something that didn’t exist?

Anne felt a strange melancholy overwhelm her at the thought, and she turned to look at Gilbert as he tied his scarf. 

Of course the only way to be sure would be to ask him, but while Anne knew she could have been brave enough to accept Josie’s dare, asking Gilbert his feelings towards her felt like another league of daring. If only Cole were here! He could give her sound male advice. 

Anne sighed with great feeling, leading to Gilbert looking her way and smiling. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked as he held the door open for her. 

Anne slipped out, nodding her chin as a thank you while she thought of the best way to respond. Since Anne was slow to speak (a rarity) Gilbert tried again, 

“Disappointed I took your dare and you still got in trouble?” Anne stopped in her tracks, scandalized. 

“Gilbert!” Turning around, Gilbert watched as Anne geared up to speak with great feeling. Were he a betting man he would have assured all she was about to yell at him in a temper. It was lucky for Gilbert he made no wager. 

“What you did was perhaps the single most kind act that’s ever been performed for my benefit! And that you should be punished at all is scandalous! I should write an essay tonight for Ms. Stacey so that she understands how kind and gallant you were.” Seeing the incredulous look on Gilbert’s face Anne continued, “I admit that I have, in times past, been a bit prejudiced towards your actions, and you do inflame my temper with an alacrity not many possess, but after today I would be wholly remiss if I didn’t consider you a kindred spirit and dear fr.. dear companion.” Gilbert took a few steps towards Anne, until their boots were touching. A smile had formed on his face during Anne’s speech, and he couldn’t quite remove it. 

“A kindred spirit, eh?” Anne knew she matched Gilbert’s smile but couldn’t find it within herself to care. 

“Of course.” 

“And would I be as dear a companion as Ms. Diana Berry? Or perhaps a bit higher since I nearly saved your life.” Gilbert continued, tone playful.

“Gilbert Blythe!” Anne yelled, laughing in surprise and pretending to be scandalized, “How dare you!” She turned away, walking towards their homesteads, though backwards so she wouldn’t miss an expression on his face. “You know Diana is my closest bosom friend.” 

“My apologies.” Gilbert amended, joining in with her laughter, and enjoying her peculiar walk before catching up and offering his arm. 

His heart thudded in his chest, each beat an agonizing thump as he waited to see if Anne would accept his offer. It was therefore a blessing to his heart (in so many ways) when Anne smiled and spun around so she’d walk as most humans do, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm. 

“Who do you think is more worried about us, Marilla or Mary?” Anne asked, a pink rosiness settling on her cheeks. 

“That’s a tough call.” Gilbert responded, tucking his arm against his side in the hopes he could feel Anne’s hand, while snow subtly fell around them, “But I'm thinking Bash, actually.”

And Anne found herself agreeing wholeheartedly. 


End file.
